


You're My Clarity

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge
Genre: Aftermath, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Post-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was clear anymore for Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is from the Funny or Die video [Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge](http://www.funnyordie.com/videos/fec6d23f5c/charlie-brown-blockheads-revenge).
> 
> Prompt: nothing is clear anymore.

Nothing was clear anymore. Not after the night Sally just had. Her dress was torn and dirtied, but that paled in comparison to the fact that her older brother had snapped and tried to kill all of their friends. Had tried to kill her.

Sally bit back a sob by pressing her hands against her face. She wasn't going to cry, not now. Not when she was alive and safe. The same couldn't be said about some of the others. Her mind shied away from their names and faces because the sun was rising over the horizon of the trees and her emotions were too raw to fully comprehend the massacre.

A thick blanket fell around Sally's shoulders and she looked up to see the warm face of a police officer looking down at her. "The EMTs took some of your friends to the hospital, miss. If you'd like, I can take you there."

"Do you need my statement?" Sally wrapped the blanket tighter around her small frame. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened. If she closed her eyes, she could almost see Charlie with his psychotic grin and a bloody rock clenched in his fist. Sally shivered and a soft whimper escaped her mouth. He had no hesitation when he tried to kill her.

The police officer knelt down to place a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present. "Not yet, miss. We can always take it later. Did you want to go to the hospital to see your friends or did you want me to drive you somewhere else?"

Sally wanted to go far, far away from this place and never return. But as much as she wanted to do that, she couldn't just abandon her friends. Sally let out an unsteady breath. "Take me to the hospital, please."

The police officer nodded and helped Sally to her feet. She kept her gaze down to the ground so she wouldn't accidentally see the aftermath of Charlie's breakdown. She wasn't ready for that. Sally suspected she would never be ready for it.

The car ride to the hospital didn't take long and Sally spent her time staring out the window, watching the view blur together. Once they reached the hospital, the police officer led her to an elevator and up a couple of floors until Sally found herself in the doorway of Linus' room.

He looked _terrible_ , was Sally's first thought. Linus was wrapped in white bandages and there were noisy machines surrounding him. A plastic mask covered his face and Sally spent a few minutes watching the rise and fall of his chest. If it hadn't been for Linus, Charlie would have killed her in the pumpkin patch. He had almost died trying to save her. If she hadn't loved him before that moment, she definitely loved him now.

Sally took a step into the room, then another step until she was pressed against Linus' hospital bed. He looked so fragile. Linus wasn't the fragile type. She closed her eyes and imagined Linus just as she saw him yesterday afternoon. He flashed her a cocky grin and walked with a swagger, even with his blue blanket in hand. That was how Linus should look, not lying in a bed and suffering.

Sally opened her eyes and looked around the room for his blue blanket. He never went anywhere without it and it wasn't with him on the bed. That wasn't right. Linus needed his blue blanket. She stepped out into the hall and made her way to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me. Do you know if the patient in room 45 came in with a blue blanket?"

The nurse looked up at Sally. "Linus van Pelt? Whatever he came in with should be in his room."

Sally's lips flattened until they were a flat line, but she thanked the nurse and returned to Linus' room. It had to be somewhere. She checked under his bed, around his bed, in the closet, and in the bathroom before coming to the conclusion that no one brought the blanket when they brought Linus to the hospital.

Sally stepped just outside of the room and cleared her throat to get the attention of the police officer posted outside of his room. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, miss?" He looked at her dress and blinked. "Miss?"

She wanted to state matter of factly that she survived her brother's massacre and she didn't care about her appearance. She wanted to shout up to the heavens and cry forever. Sally did none of those things.

"Is it possible for you to call your fellow officers at the crime scene and look for a blue blanket? It's Linus' and he never goes anywhere without it." Sally glanced back towards inside the room. "I want him to have it with him now."

"I'll have someone bring it here as soon as possible, miss. Did you want me to call one of the nurses so you can get cleaned up? They can bring you a fresh change of clothes."

Sally nodded. Now that he had mentioned it, she no longer wanted to be in her blue dress. "Yes, please."

A nurse gave her a clean pair of scrubs and Sally entered the small bathroom in Linus' room to change. She finally looked at her face in the mirror and she raised her hand to rub at the dirt smudge on her cheek. She looked and felt like a mess. Sally turned on the faucet and began washing her face.

She took off her dress and wet a hand towel to wipe herself down. It would have been preferable to take a hot, steaming shower to rinse her body until she no longer felt unclean. Sally sighed and made do with whatever was in the bathroom itself. Once she was semi-clean, she put on the scrubs. The scrubs felt good against her skin and Sally took out the ribbons in her hair.

She left the bathroom and pulled a chair closer to Linus' bed. Sally placed her hand on top of Linus' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She focused on the sound of Linus breathing in and out. He was alive. Linus was _alive_.

Sally stayed the entire night with Linus, just watching him sleep.

In the morning, Linus opened his eyes and Sally couldn't be happier.


End file.
